


Honing her skills

by ME3Fan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ME3Fan/pseuds/ME3Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Korra comes to Zaofu, Kuvira helps Korra learn how to develop a seismic sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not mine, it belongs to a colleague who had originally posted this on fanfiction.com, however his account was hacked and subseuently deleted so he requested that I upload it to my account for the time being, if you want to locate his account on this site once it becomes active, his username is KLBoschk62.

Korra walked into her room, exhausted after a day of training. She pulled out her hair tie and collapsed on the bed. She spent the day trying to learn how to use the seismic sense that virtually all well-trained earthbenders knew how to do. She was frustrated from her lack of progress and she felt sorry for Kuvira, who had to attempt to teach her how. As she buried her face in her pillow and groaned in frustration, her door opened and Kuvira spoke up, "excuse me avatar, do you mind if I come in?" "Sure why not" Korra replied through the pillow. Kuvira entered the room and closed the door behind her, Korra looked up and was surprised to see that she wasn't wearing her helmet and that she had let her hair down, she looked quite attractive that way. "What do you want, I'm already incapable at the seismic sense, what do you need me to screw up now" she said sarcastically and somewhat dejectedly. "I don't need your help, I actually wanted to help you" Kuvira responded, "Oh, and how do you plan on doing that?" Kuvira sat down on her bed, "I can help you learn the seismic sense, just bear with me." Korra rolled over so she was resting on her elbows as Kuvira brought her legs up to sit cross legged at the other end of her bed. She grabbed Korra's boots and pulled them off, then she peeled off Korra's socks, Korra curled her toes in response."What are you doing?" She said in a partially panicked voice as Kuvira began to rub her feet. "I can soften your feet and make them more sensitive and receptive to vibrations, that will enable you to learn the seismic sense". Korra watched as Kuvira caressed her bare soles and ran her fingers along her long toes, "it did feel good though, what's the harm in a foot massage," she thought as she laid back with her arms behind her head and closed her eyes. She arched her back and curled her toes, letting out a long sigh as she relaxed. Suddenly she felt something warm and wet run its way from her heel to her toes, she sat up and looked to see that Kuvira had just ran her soft tongue up her soles. But instead of pulling away, she just laid there as Kuvira was licking her feet. "T-that feels good" she said unsure of herself. "I'm glad to hear that, I think I can soften your soles really well by doing this" Kuvira said with a sliver of seduction in her voice. Korra then realized that she wasn't trying to help her develop the seismic sense, she just wanted her feet and to her shock, it was really turning her on. Kuvira then licked along Korra's toes, sticking her tongue between each of her toes. Her tongue ran along her soles that were somewhat rough from Korra spending so much time barefoot, and slightly wrinkled that made them even sexier. Korra began to sigh with each lick and she started running her fingers through her long raven hair. Korra put her soles together and pointed her toes towards Kuvira, causing creases and wrinkles to appeal down her moist soles, inviting Kuvira in. Kuvira latched her mouth onto her soles and began to suck on the salty rivulets that ran across her feet, soaking them in her saliva. Kuvira then started to suck on her toes which drew a soft moan from Korra's lips. Soon, every lick, and every taste felt too short, and almost as though Kuvira could read her mind, she would accommodate. Her tongue began to work slower, pressing harder against Korra's arches. Loud giggles escaped, and mixed with equally loud moans, desperate to feel Kuvira's tongue covering every inch of them. They were abuzz with desperate, hungry sensitivity, now yearning to be licked and teased wildly, a sensation which could only be sated by the warm, soft tongue gliding over them. Her toes splayed open, the muscles in her feet stretched to their limits, pressing outward as hard as possible, softening only when they felt the comforting, warm sensation of Kuvira's wet tongue between them. Korra's back began to arch off the bed. Her eyes shut, as her muscles began to tense. Her mouth shot wide open, moaning as pleasure shot through her. Heat stemmed from her feet and her lower regions, and radiated across every inch of her body. Her toes curled, as her moans dissolved into screams of ecstasy. Kuvira's tongue grew faster, as it moved up and down Korra's soles. Her body spasmed as moans escaped her lips as she strained in white hot orgasm. Her hot, tingling feet were now pressing just as hard against Kuvira's tongue as she was licking them. Korra collapsed on the bed, her feet and her panties were now soaking wet. "I hope that helped Avatar," Kuvira said in a low sultry with a seductive grin on her face. When Korra had come down from her orgasm she brought herself up on her elbows. A smile crept across her face as she whispered to Kuvira, "I think I'd like to give that a shot, it's only fair right?" Kuvira was astonished at what she just heard, but also extremely aroused. She laid back as Korra sat up, taking her feet in her hands. She pulled off Kuvira's boots and tossed them away. Kuvira didn't wear socks under her boots as it interfered with her bending abilities, but her long toes were decorated in the sexiest toe rings. "Let's make a bet, If I can suck all the rings off your toes, then you have to lick my feet again, but if I can't by the time you come, then I'll suck your toes all night." Kuvira felt herself grow wet, "that sound like a win-win, you're on," she said in a challenging and seductive voice as she brought her feet together and pointed her toes at Korra. Korra immediately indulged herself running her tongue up and down her soles, her skin was a little rougher than her own but it was still sexy when they wrinkled as her toes wiggled as she ran her tongue up and down her feet. Kuvira began to sigh as Korra began to work on her toe rings, sucking hard on each toe, even the ones without rings. Korra wrapped her lips around two of Kuvira's toes and sucked them before sticking her tongue between them and licking. Kuvira began to scrunch her toes in an effort to catch Korra's tongue, and when she stuck her tongue between her toes again she succeeded. Korra's tongue ground between them, amplifying the pleasure that she was receiving. Korra's tongue escaped and she shifted her focus back to her toes, determined to win the bet. She sucked hard on a toe ring, trying to slip it off before eventually succeeding. Kuvira gasped in lusty surprise as Korra sucked off her first toe ring and displayed it between her teeth. "I think I'll keep these for myself if I win," she teased. Kuvira scrunched her toes and put her feet together in front of Korra's face, pointing her toes and wrinkling her now wet soles, "You still have four more to go, and I'm pretty wet right now, are you sure you think you can win." Korra's response was doubling down her attack, sucking on her toes even harder in an effort to suck those ring off of her sweet long toes. Korra was so focused on Kuvira's feet that she didn't pay attention to the reactions that her efforts were eliciting, with each lick and suck came a sigh and a moan. Korra managed to grasp two toe rings in her mouth and tried to suck them both off, she used her lips and tongue, and even her teeth to get them off, eventually succeeding, but the sensation caused Kuvira to tremble in pleasure, extremely close to orgasming. Her final two were on her big toe and her middle toe, both of which would fall prey to her mouth. She worked on the big toe first, sucking it until the ring was dislodged and then she move to her final goal. She wrapped her lips around three of Kuvira's toes with the ringed toe in the middle and sucked hard. She pushed her tongue between her toes in an effort to slide it off, and she even tried to use her teeth to pull it off. The warmth in Kuvira's lower region had reached a boiling point as it shot throughout her body as she orgasmed. Kuvira's toes curled hard as she moaned and arched her back as her orgasm took control of her body. Korra nearly came herself after witnessing the unbelievably sexy display in front of her. When Kuvira had come down from her orgasm she looked up at Korra, still with her toes in her mouth. "I win" she teased, wiggling her wet toes in Korra's face as she looked up at her with a mischievous grin. Korra then opened her mouth to allow Kuvira to see that her toes were completely bare, Korra smiled with the last ring between her teeth. "No, I win," she said as the let the ring fall into her palm. Kuvira looked at her soaking wet toes and feet and wiggled her toes, "but I came before the last ring came off," she protested. "When your toes curled, my teeth slipped it off." Kuvira laid back in defeat crossing her arms over her chest, "But don't worry, I think I can find a solution." Korra laid down and pulled Kuvira's feet up onto her chest and pushed her feet down to Kuvira. "Let's call it a tie," Korra said wiggling her toes in Kuvira's face. "What does a tie get me?" Kuvira asked coyly as she wiggled her toes in Korra's face. Korra silently answered her by taking her toes into her mouth, sucking them with zeal. "Oooh, I think I like ties," Kuvira responded enthusiastically before filling her mouth with Korra's toes, as she felt her own receive the same treatment.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra breathed in the salty air as their boat neared the island, "Ahhhh, it's so nice to be out in the middle of nowhere like this, no distractions, no interruptions, and no responsibilities." "I hear that this island is amazing" Kuvira said optimistically. Korea looked back at her as she was driving the boat, "I still don't see why you are still wearing your Metal Clan armor, this is supposed to be a vacation." "I also her that there are several exotic species on this island that I'd like to be prepared for." Well you're changing when we get there, that's for sure Korra said as their boat began to make its way through the shallow water near the shore. The boat beached itself as the two climbed out and made their way onto the sandy beach. As Kuvira climbed out of the boat she felt something stop her, her legs wouldn't move. She looked back to see Korra holding her armor in place with metal bending. "You are not going anywhere with that ridiculous armor on, we're supposed to be relaxing." Kuvira used her own bending to free herself from Korra's control and made her way towards the dunes where there was some shade to unpack. She was suddenly tackled to the ground by Korra who straddled her, "like I said, armor...off...now," Kuvira struggled in resistance. "Maybe I'll have to pick which armor comes off then, I'm thinking your boots." Korra moved down and pulled off Kuvira's boots leaving her barefoot. "Well if that's how you want to play, then I guess I'm taking your boots," Kuvira said as she pounced on Korra and stripped her boots and socks off. They playfully wrestled around for a bit before going to unpack their boat and set up their shelter, abandoning their discarded footwear.

Later that evening Korra and Kuvira laid on the beach looking out across the ocean at the setting sun. Kuvira had removed the metal pieces of her armor and she and Korra had both let their hair down. Korra had lit some torches to illuminate the beach as the sun dipped below the horizon, which gave the beach a dim glow. As the last vestiges of daylight disappeared Korra made her move, she leaned over to Kuvira and whispered something in her ear, something that made her toes curl in anticipation. Korra rolled over to her and decided that some foreplay could get her in the mood even more. She knew how much Kuvira loved to have her toes sucked on so she went right to work. Kuvira moaned from the sensations but it was cut short as Korra moved up to press her soft lips to hers. They kissed briefly before Korra's tongue made its way in, engaging in a dance with Kuvira's. Soon they parted as they both gasped for air, during which Korra began to undoing the fasteners of Kuvira's shirt before she removed it, revealing a cloth bra. Korra licked her lips before pulling it off over her head and tossing it away. Kuvira blushed somewhat as she laid there with her breasts exposed. "Don't tell me you're embarrassed, your boobs are perfect, or is it because I'm not topless." Kuvira then took the initiative, leaning up and pulling Korra's shirt off, leaving her in her undergarment that soon joined their growing pile of discarded clothes. Korra teased Kuvira, running her fingers through her hair and running her hands over her breasts. She then slid her fingers into Kuvira's pants and soaking wet panties and pulled them off, leaving Kuvira completely nude. Korra then slid down her pants and underwear, before pressing her bare body against Kuvira's. They gyrated their hips together as their nipples rubbed together, causing hot waves of pleasure to shoot through the both of them. Their sweat and natural lubrication increased the pleasure between their legs as Korra leaned down to suck on Kuvira's nipples. Kuvira's moans began to grow in volume, length, and pitch as Korra's fingers snaked down between her thighs. Kuvira then let out a high pitched moan and shriek as she began to orgasm. Kuvira curled her toes as a hot flood of fluid shot out of her, drenching Korra and herself, as well as the ground. Korra's eyes dilated seeing this as Kuvira let out a faint whisper and reached up to massage Korra's nipples. Korra sighed contentedly as she did so. "Hang on a sec," she said as she stood up. Korra waterbent Kuvira's juices from the sand and used it to coat her entire body in the hot sticky fluid. Kuvira nearly came again as she watched Korra's body glisten with her juices. Kuvira used her metalbending on Korra's armbands to pull her in. Kuvira rolled over on top of Korra and pressed her lips to hers, while at the same time working her fingers between her thighs. Korra's long hair was let down across her shoulders and spilled down onto her bare chest and she whimpered as Kuvira moved down and began to tease her soft nipples. She felt the pressure building inside of her lower regions, a pressure that Kuvira's fingers were trying to release. She began to moan as Kuvira picked up speed, arching her back and thrusting her chest upwards, allowing Kuvira to have better access to her breasts. She took a nipple in between her teeth and licked it furiously causing Korra to moan loudly. "Ku-Ku-Kuviraaaaaaaaaa", she wailed as a jet of hot fluid shot out of her. She curled her toes as her body was wracked with sobs as tears streamed down her face as she experienced her first real orgasm. Kuvira looked down Korra, they were both glistening with sweat and fluids, she leaned down and licked some of Korra's sweet juices from her thighs before trailing her tongue up her body, over her nipples to her mouth where she pressed her lips to here before realizing that Korra had blacked out from the strain of her orgasm. Kuvira giggled and laid down next to her on the sand placing Korra's head on her chest and wrapping her arms around her before drifting off into sleep.


End file.
